


Трехдолларовое чудо

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Boys Kissing, Brooklyn, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, precanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Баки исполняется девятнадцать.





	Трехдолларовое чудо

**Author's Note:**

> tomix - чудная бета с большой палкой
> 
> Написано на Баки-бинго: http://starbucks-kink-fest.diary.ru/p217308928.htm

Баки исполняется девятнадцать в промозглом сыром марте 1936. Ветер гонит толстые серые тучи с океана, день за днем орошающие Нью-Йорк мелким противным дождем. Стиву ломит пальцы и колени — в такую погоду проклятый артрит дает о себе знать особенно настойчиво.  
  
Сегодня девятое, а Стив так и не придумал, что подарить Баки. У них нет денег, поэтому покупки отменяются. Стив бездумно чиркает карандашом по бумаге, пытаясь сообразить: что именно нужно Баки, веселому, нахальному, невозможному, с нагловатой ухмылочкой и расхлябанной походкой, вызывающей в Стиве смутное глухое томление. У этого чувства нет названия, есть только непонятное желание чего-то, клубящееся внутри как грозовое облако. Оно заставляет Стива отводить взгляд всякий раз, когда Баки смотрит на него.   
  
Стив смотрит на бумагу: на ней неясные очертания большого колеса, крошечные фигурки людей вокруг, карусель и качели. Он вспоминает, как они ездили на Кони Айленд, еще до того, как умерла его мать и они поселились вместе, и пришлось самим думать о том, как платить за квартиру, еду и лекарства. Баки часто хмурится, Стив рисует его улыбку по памяти. А ему так хотелось бы увидеть ее снова. Баки нравятся карусели, а Стиву нравится смотреть на радостного Баки.   
  
Он принимает решение: пусть десятое марта только вторник, они вполне могу сдвинуть поездку на выходные. До субботы он обязательно найдет два доллара, которых хватит и на карусель, и на колесо обозрения, и даже на попкорн и хотдоги. Зато сейчас…  
  
Стив достает небольшой альбом с бумагой для акварели, который использует очень редко: бережет. Набирает воды в две кружки. Складывает лист пополам и рисует акварельными красками и каплями воды: колесо обозрения, палатки, карусели. Воздушные шарики и яркое солнце. Выглядит как одна из сладеньких наивных открыток, которые продают в аптеке по два цента за штуку, ну и пусть. Поздравления ко дню рождения должны быть сладкими, наивными и пахнуть пирогом и свечным воском. Внутри он пишет обычные слова пожеланий всего наилучшего, здоровья и любви. И добавляет: “Оставь субботу свободной”.  
  
Утром Баки улыбается, увидев открытку на столе возле щербатой тарелки с ломтем поджаренного хлеба. Его объятия чуть дольше и крепче, чем принято между друзьями, и сердце Стива колотится испуганной птицей. Стиву неловко и хорошо. Во всем этом привкус неправильного, запретного, как сигарета за углом школы в двенадцать, как глоток дешевого кислого вина в четырнадцать, купленного по большому блату и налитого в бутылку из-под лекарства от поноса. Но Баки намного лучше вина и сигарет.   
  
Наконец Баки отпускает его.   
  
— А что будет в субботу? — спрашивает он, усевшись за стол.  
  
— Сюрприз, — отвечает Стив.  
  
В этот день кофе из цикория кажется особенно вкусным. Может, от того, что Стив вообще не чувствует вкуса, смущенный и растерянный до предела.   
  


***

  
  
И да, Стив находит даже не два, а три доллара. То есть им хватит еще и на русские горки, и на качели, хотя при мысли о каждом из аттракционов его желудок зарание сжимается в мучительном спазме. Но сегодня день принадлежит Баки.  
  
Конечно, Баки догадывается, куда они едут, но сюрприз все равно удается. И Стив наконец получает свою улыбку. Баки сияет, пока они едут на трамвае и идут вместе с другими такими же отчаянными гуляками, готовыми поехать в парк аттракционов в ветреный пасмурный день. Стиву тепло от того, как Баки смотрит на него. И немного стыдно, словно он ворует эти улыбки у всех остальных, словно прикарманивает что-то невероятно ценное.  
  
Колесо обозрения, к которому они подходят после хотдогов и попкорна, после карусели, которую Стив перенес с решительностью раннехристианского мученика, после стояния в очередях и короткого дождя, возвышается над ними и медленно ползет на фоне серого неба. Его верхний край так высок, что приходится запрокидывать голову, и у Стива она начинает кружиться, еще когда они только садятся в кабинку. Им везет: никто больше не претендует на то, чтобы разделить ее с ними.   
  
Резкий порыв ветра дергает кабинку, они оба вскрикивают и смеются. Колесо ползет медленно, кажется, оно просто застряло. Стив смотрит на Баки: тот нисколько не боится, смотрит вниз, улыбается. Стив улыбается тоже. В этот момент Баки смотрит на него, и у Стива буквально земля уходит из-под ног. Только секунду спустя он осознает, что это ветер толкнул кабинку могучим плечом.  
  
Баки поднимается и садится со Стивом рядом. Обнимает за плечи, прикрывает от ветра, как может. Горячая волна катится по Стиву, щеки пылают, словно у него внезапно подскочила температура. Они почти на самом верху, почти в небе…  
  
Баки вдруг наклоняется ближе, заглядывает Стиву в глаза, и тот не видит ничего больше, кроме льдисто-голубой радужки, куда ярче, чем мартовское небо. И тогда Баки прикасается губами к горячей коже щеки Стива.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он.  
  
Стив резко поворачивает голову, ему кажется, на них сейчас смотрит весь мир, но вокруг только облака, небо, ветер, и им нет никакого дела до них двоих. Баки не успевает отдернуть голову, и совершенно случайно, разумеется совершенно случайно, их губы соприкасаются… Стив на секунду ощущает привкус карамели и кетчупа, и уже отдергивает голову, мучительно краснеет так, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
  
Он все испортил, порушил такой хороший день. Хотел подарить Баки немного радости, а сам… Он чувствует, как пальцы под подбородком осторожно тянут его голову, заставляя ее повернуть, а потом его рот накрывает что-то невыносимо прекрасное. Стив закрывает глаза, цепляется за пальто Баки и падает в бездонную пропасть.  
  
Губы Баки теплые и осторожные. Стиву мучительно страшно: их могут увидеть, или Баки поймет, что Стив никогда, никогда еще, ни с кем… Но Баки, кажется, плевать. Он обхватывает затылок Стива и удерживает его голову, не позволяя отодвинуться. И это так хорошо, так замечательно, лучше ничего не бывает.  
  
Колесо крутится, но они не видят ни ярких палаток, ни похожих на лилипутов людей внизу. Баки учит Стива, как правильно повернуть голову, как прихватить губу, как коснуться языком едва заметно, но так болезненно сладко. Стив старательно повторяет за ним. Кажется, у них получается, по крайней мере, они с трудом успевают отпрянуть друг от друга, когда кабинка уже над самой деревянной платформой со ступеньками, и пора готовиться к выходу.  
  
Щеки Стива пылают, когда они выбираются на помост. Какая-то женщина, сжимающая руку толстого мальчика с мотком сахарной ваты на палочке, спрашивает:  
  
— Там наверху очень ветрено?  
  
Стив запрокидывает голову. Там наверху было лучше всего на свете, и впервые Стиву не стыдно. Баки смеется рядом.  
  
— Не знаю, мэм, — отвечает Стив, — я не заметил.


End file.
